Hyena Pack
The Hyena is the final boss of the Neptune system. It can be found on the mission Psamathe. He has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Loki Helmet, Loki Chassis and Loki Systems blueprints, as well as the Control Module. Appearance and Abilities The Hyena resembles a smaller light blue Jackal. While it has most of the same abilities that the Jackal has, including the heavy machine guns, a shockwave stomp attack, a secondary knockback attack, and (as of Update 6) double guided missiles that deal around 400 damage each. It also possesses some different traits; the Hyena's weak spot is the area in between the two front legs and above the head. It is also much faster than the Jackal. The Hyena can also deploy an electric shield similar to that of General Sargas Ruk and the Volt (Warframe) after taking sufficient damage. Unlike other bosses, the Hyena appears in a specific standard room instead of a special arena room; however, like other bosses, it taunts the players during the mission and has its own opening cinematic. The Hyena, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Enemy Proximity: Immediate. Defensive Systems Employed: Dismemberment."'' *"Enemy acumen: Inane. Threat level decreased." *''"Enemy agility classification: Inert."'' *''"Offensive Systems Classification: Hunt."'' *''"Offensive System Conclusion: Enemy Evisceration."'' Stats Strategy The Hyena is almost equivalent to a direct upgrade of the Jackal. Smaller, faster and harder to hit, a solo player will generally find it difficult to sustain enough damage to even get past its shield. Its sticky bombs are also ridiculously powerful and accurate, capable of suddenly one-shotting even a Rank 30 warframe. As such, it is highly advised to challenge it as a team to increase damage output and also to revive each other. As with other bosses, it is important to eliminate surrounding grunts first before targeting the Hyena. Before you begin, understand your surroundings and find some good positions with cover, as its machine guns can tear through a player's shields easily if he is out in the open. It will also continuously approach you, so you will need to change cover often. If you hear the distinct sound of the Hyena firing its missiles, immediately run away, as it is possible for the explosive radius to hit through cover if you're close enough to the missiles. Being able to sustain damage is important due to its powerful shields, so machine guns like the Gorgon will have a serious advantage. Its electric shield also appears to have a slit in the middle that you can shoot through, allowing you to keep shooting and preventing it from recharging its shield. If you are playing with a team, try to spread out your team so that the Hyena can only be a threat to one player at a time, but always make sure at least one person is close enough to revive a downed teammate if needed. For a team of 4, an "X" formation is ideal, with a person at each end of a line and the Hyena at the middle intersection. If possible, coordinate your team so that one can shoot while the other reloads to sustain damage and prevent its shields from recharging. The Hyena can be confused if you engage in close combat. Continuously meleeing with fast weapons like the Cronus while circling it can stop it from being able to shoot you with machine guns or its missiles, as it cannot aim properly with the former and won't shoot if you're too close with the latter. You will eventually be knocked away by its shockwave though, so using this technique in a wide open space with no cover is not a good idea. However it does work as a desperation attack when the Hyena's health is below 10% and you're out of ammo. Note that the Hyena may also use a special close-range knockback attack if you attempt this, with a sound much like that of the Jackal's grenade wave. Unlike the shockwave stomp, this knockback blast cannot be jumped over. Due to its firepower, high shields and high health, it is almost (though not completely) impossible to beat the Hyena solo without a well upgraded Gorgon or similar high-power, rapid-fire weapon such as the Boltor or Braton. Twin Vipers are a moderately effective fallback should you run out of primary weapon ammo, if well-upgraded, but should not be used as a 'primary' weapon against the Hyena due to limited total ammo capacity. As a Volt, you can wait for Hyena to stand still and then deploy an Electric Shield. Not only does it block all of Hyena's bullets and even missiles, but it will also boost your bullet damage. Combined with a good Gorgon, it is possible to tear through Hyena with only 2 shield deploys. Trivia *The Hyena is said to be a new Corpus proxy that hunts in packs. However, you only fight one during the mission. *The Hyena can be stunned/incapacitated by Rhino's 'Rhino Stomp' power, despite being a heavy quad 'mech like the Jackal. *The Hyena can be stunned/incapacitated by Excalibur's 'Radial Blind' power, flipping the Hyena upside-down for a few seconds. *The Hyena can be stunned/incapacitated by Sayrn's 'Miasma' power, flipping the Hyena upside-down for a few seconds. Bugs *Using a Gorgon with Stormbringer and trying to shoot through Volt's Electric Shield may completely block your bullets, acting as if the shield is a wall, forcing you to move around and shoot from another location. *The Hyena's shield bar is a lot longer than the actual box at certain times. It can still be seen at its proper length everytime you damage it. Media Hyena_2.jpg|Hyena model as of U7.8. Hyena.jpg|The Hyena prior to U7 Blue_Hyena.jpg|Light blue Hyena instead of black as of U7. Hyena_effects.jpg|That's a lot of effects Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Corpus